Drabbles
by kalahie
Summary: Just a few MunchFin drabbles, mostly fluff, one angst and the occasional refrence to Homicide and the original L&O. Warnings of slash and bad words, other than that enjoy!


**#01 – Motion**

It never occurred to fin until just now how animated john was when he spoke, but now, watching him flail and fluster, trying to apologize for slamming his partner against the wall and shoving his tongue down his throat, it seemed obvious, and well endearing, but the terrified look on the older mans face kinda took the fun of it, so he grabbed the failing limbs, pushed him against the wall and reassured him the best way he could think of.

**#02 – Cool**

"You seriously wanna," Fins eyebrows nearly climbed off his face, but when john nodded, face roughly the shade of a fire truck, he started to grin, the only word coming to mind was "Cool".

**#03 – Young**

Looking in the mirror it was painfully apparent to John that he wasn't young anymore, his hair now completely silver, which was categorically unfair as the smirking reflection beside him didn't have a single non ebony strand, but as he watched the reflection lean down to plant a kiss on the silver crown, he decided he didn't really care.

**#04 – Last**

Munch was screwed, seriously screwed, because he knew that look, and the last four people who he had seen it on he had married….god damn was he screwed.

**#05 – Wrong**

Wrong was one word that could be used to describe their relationship, Fin mused as he absently run his fingers through silver hair, but he personally thought hot was a better one, so were infuriating, trying and pain-in-the-ass worked pretty well to, but perfect was his favourite, not that he was gonna tell john that.

**#06 - Gentle**

It wasn't a gentle ride and by the time they got up to Vermont John thought he was going to puke, Fin tossed him the Dramamine, failing to hide a grin before getting out of the car, John scowled: "Almost as bad as Lewis".

**#09 - King**

"King me," Jhon rasped after taking a shot, he wonder vaguely who had decided that mixing whiskey and chekers was a good idea before looking up at fin whos low voice was suggesting they engaged in another four letter verb, and promptly decided whoever it was was a genius.

**#10 – Learn**

He should know better, really he should, but as he nervously fingered the gold band in his pocket, a small smile coming to his face at the thought of Fins shocked look, he was glad he never really learnt.

**#11 - Blur**

Their first time was a blur, all hands and teeth and way to much tequilla and the morning after hadent been much better, just a haze of porcline and botteled water, but when the motion stopped and the situation hit them, they could do nothing but laugh, and blur the lines between them all over again.

**#12 - Wait**

The pastel coloured pictures in the waiting room were starting to piss Fin off, they were so damn generic, shallow comfort, trying to placate him as his partner, his god damn _partner,_was bleeding to death in the god damn next room and all he had to look at were those god damn _fucking_ pictures reminding him that the only thing he could do was wait.

**#13 – Change**

Creagan smirked a little as he listened to yet another Munch-Tutuola argument over Johns past 'habbits', he supposed somethings never really changed, no matter how much people loved each other.

**#14 - Command**

Don had been in command for long enough to recognize the signs, he remembered the stages from his time in homicide with Briscoe and Logan; denile,then acceptance (Logan had trown a chair during that stage if he remembered correctly) and then something more stable, and as he watched Munch and Fin rocoil after reaching for the same cup of coffey, he decided that he should probably start securing the furniture to the floor.

**#24 – Now**

Seeing Gwen and Fin side by side, completely oblivious to each other in the check out line, had almost caused him to drop the jar of pickles he had gone back to get, it was like a living then and now picture, he swallowed dryly ignoring fins raised eyebrow as he intertwined their fingers, the younger man squeezed back as his expression slipped from shock to concern and John smiled, he was choosing now.

**#39 – Torn**

His left shirt pocket was torn; it was an old Jewish tradition when someone died, a reflection of the torn heart on the inside, personally, Fin thought 'torn' was an understatement.

**#46 – Drive**

Sex drive had never been a problem for John; even now as he skulked unwillingly into his sixties it was pretty dammed impressive, but when Fin rolled on top of him with a suggestive smirk for the fifth time since they had tumbled into bed that night, he was damn amazed at himself when he smirked back.

**#44 – Wall**

Walls were starting to turn him on, John was very perturbed by this development, as every building was unfortunately defined by it _having_ walls, and really, walls, that was messed up, but he supposed it did have something to do with Fin constantly pushing him up against them, in the foyer of his apartment, the shower, the crib, public bathrooms, the janitors closet at one police plaza and …god damn it, he was going to have to talk to Oda about this, right after he got the hell out of the damn building.


End file.
